


Modeling for his boyfriend

by xJane



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane
Summary: “Why, Mr. Ijzermans,” Sander smirked, “I didn’t know you wanted me to draw you like one of my French girls.”Robbe giggled, cherishing the Di Caprio reference.“Do you think you could do me justice, Mr. Driesen?”“Oooh, cocky!"***************Sander loves to draw Robbe. Robbe wants to up the ante and takes on a suggestive pose... and Sander cannot resist.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Modeling for his boyfriend

Robbe was supposed to be working through the required readings for his biology class, while Sander was at his desk, drawing. Robbe knew this because he had lost interest in scientific concepts a while ago, and was studying Sander out of the corner of his eye, from his position prone on Sander’s bed. He had also a good inclination as to the subject of Sander’s drawing, since his eyes kept flicking to the bed.

Robbe hid his smile and kept stealing glances at Sander, his face partially hid between his arms holding the textbook. He knew Sander didn’t need to look at him to be able to draw him, but still, Robbe never minded posing for him. Somewhere after Christmas break, Sander had taken some of the sketches off the wall in the studio he’d been hiding in and showed them to one of his professors. She had thought they’d make a great portfolio – _So many different techniques, styles, media, all showcasing the same subject matter!_ – and Sander kept adding to it.

Right now, though, Robbe was not in the mood for posing. The furtive looks he threw his boyfriend, were getting him rather… hot. Sander looked so mesmerizing like this, at ease, calm, with that concentrated look on his face, his beautiful green eyes going from his sketchbook to Robbe, his sexy hand holding the pencil steady and making bold, certain strokes on the paper – Robbe started imagining those bold, certain strokes somewhere else.

Six months ago, Robbe would have felt ashamed about how his body reacted. Even when he and Sander first got together, he felt unsure about what to do, what was acceptable, whether Sander wouldn’t think him weird when he would voice his desires and wants; but Sander had been patient, and open, and bit by bit Robbe had shed his inhibitions. It definitely helped that Sander was so into him, and was willing to give Robbe anything he asked for – or in some cases, was too timid to ask for.

It was testament to his newfound confidence when he decided he’d had enough. In one swift move, he turned around on his back, pulled his sweatpants and boxers down just enough with one hand, and started stroking his semi with the other.

Sander looked up at the sounds, and for a second his breath hitched. Robbe loved it when he managed to surprise Sander, to leave him speechless, even if those moments were usually all too brief. Now, too, Sander managed to get himself back together rapidly, and that teasing look which Robbe loved so much appeared again.

“Why, Mr. Ijzermans,” Sander smirked, “I didn’t know you wanted me to draw you like one of my French girls.”

Robbe giggled, cherishing the Di Caprio reference.

“Do you think you could do me justice, Mr. Driesen?”

“Oooh, _cocky_!” Sander laughed at his own pun. “I can certainly try, though.”

He turned the page in his sketchbook.

“You could…” Robbe whispered in a low voice. “Or you could come play with the model.”

“Robbe! That would be highly unprofessional! No, the model will just have to hold his pose while I work, I’m afraid.”

Damn. Round one to Sander, Robbe thought. But then he noticed the slight blush on Sander’s tanned skin, how his pencil trembled just _barely_ as he worked, and how his eyes were definitely way more on the model than on the work. Robbe smirked. Oh, yes. He knew he had Sander where he wanted him, it was just a question of time. And nobody said he couldn’t… help a hand.

“Mmmmmmm, that feels good,” he moaned. “Really good, Sander. It’s been a while since I’ve done this by myself… Maybe I should do it more often though…”

He sped up slightly, gripped himself just a tad tighter.

Sander’s eyes went wider and the pencil tumbled from his fingers. He didn’t seem to notice, his eyes now focused on Robbe’s hand, his breathing getting heavier.

“I could come like this, Sander…” Robbe traced his free hand over his torso, lightly flicking his nipple. “Mmm, that’s good… Not as good as your tongue, obviously…”

Sander’s palm moved down to his crotch, where Robbe could see his boyfriend’s cock starting to swell up.

“Too bad you can’t come over here to… take care of the model. You’re way to professional for that.”

That did it. Sander threw his sketchbook aside and almost jumped onto Robbe, swatting his hand away from his now fully hard cock.

“Hands off, young man. This is _mine_ , and I don’t share.”

“Oh?” Robbe’s grin was so wide he thought his face might split with it. “In that case, I want what’s _mine_.”

His hand purposefully went to Sander’s zipper, and after some fumbling and some help from Sander, he managed to slide down Sander’s jeans and boxers.

Then Sander kissed him, immediately making it deep and dirty, their tongues licking into each other’s mouths. Robbe was sure he’d never get enough of this, this alone, just Sander kissing him as if nothing else mattered. He almost got lost in the kiss, but his foggy brain cleared up just long enough to remember he had his hand on Sander’s erection, and he moved his lips away from Sander’s to focus on that. Sander didn’t lose any time to start nibbling along Robbe’s jaw, his neck; leaving love-bites everywhere he could reach. 

They remained like that for a few minutes, panting heavily, jerking each other slowly, taking their time to enjoy the feeling of intimacy, of desire cresting over them.

“What do you want, baby?” Sander asked quietly against Robbe’s neck.

Robbe moaned. He really didn’t care, everything they did together was amazing, and he loved it when Sander took the lead, when Sander worshipped him, caressed him as he caressed his canvas with his brushes, fascinated by Robbe’s reactions to his ministrations.

And Sander knew that, but he still checked in with Robbe, still made sure Robbe was okay with anything that happened, still gave Robbe the chance to open up about his wants, his needs. And whenever Robbe spoke up, Sander obliged his boyfriend willingly.

But today was not such a day.

“Just you,” Robbe pleaded, “always just you, Sander.”

Sander smiled at Robbe and kissed his way down along Robbe’s chest. Robbe knew Sander loved listening to the moans falling out of his mouth, the soft curses, the hissed _Sander_ s that spurred him on to no end. He knew Sander loved making Robbe fall apart.

“You are so beautiful, Robin,” he heard his boyfriend mumble against his stomach.

Robbe tangled his hand in Sander’s bleached locks. Sander looked up to Robbe’s face, and Robbe knew the picture he made for Sander, his eyes hooded, his kiss-swollen lips open, his cheeks pink. 

“So fucking beautiful, and all mine, Robbe.”

He probably didn’t expect much of a reply, but Robbe moaned his name, then whimpered, “All yours, Sander, please, I need you now…”

Sander didn’t hesitate to lick his way to where Robbe wanted him. He kissed all along Robbe’s length while Robbe softly begged for _more, Sander, more_. Sander gripped his boyfriend’s hips and then, finally, took the head of Robbe’s cock between his lips and started sucking softly.

Robbe moaned louder and his back arched off the mattress. He felt Sander smile around his cock, and he was aware of how well Sander knew him by now: he could feel the pleasure coursing through Robbe’s body. Through it all, Robbe noticed how Sander pressed his palm against his own leaking cock, trying to get some relief. Robbe tried to form a coherent sentence.

“Baby… let me… fuck, Sander… feels so good… I wanna… for you…”

He knew he was babbling, but Sander seemed to understand.

“I’m gonna prep you first, baby, and then I’ll make it so fucking good for both of us, okay?”

Robbe smiled. He loved how caring Sander was, making sure Robbe was on board – as if he ever wasn’t.

“Can you hand me the lube, honey?”

Robbe willed his brain to concentrate on his hand, willed his fingers to untangle from Sander’s hair, and with considerable effort, he succeeded in getting the lube from Sander’s bedside drawer and put it in Sander’s outstretched hand.

Sander carefully lubed up Robbe’s entrance as well as his hand, and started caressing Robbe with featherlike touching. He stopped sucking Robbe’s cock, instead just feeling it heavy on his tongue, occasionally running his tongue or lips along it. Before long, he had two fingers inside Robbe and started moving slowly and deliberately, opening Robbe up.

Robbe let out a constant stream of _fuck, Sander, so good, fuck_. Sander took his mouth of Robbe for a second to tell him how beautiful he was, how good he felt, how good he was going to make him feel.

“Sander, I’m ready… please…”

“Just a minute, baby…” Sander mumbled, putting a third finger in, wanting to be absolutely sure Robbe was open and prepared. Robbe knew Sander still felt guilty about the first time they did this, when neither of them really knew what they were doing, and though Robbe denied it, Sander had understood that first scream when he had pushed into Robbe had not been one of pleasure. Ever since, he always made double sure, as he did now, moving his fingers carefully, searching for that spot he knew would make Robbe gasp. When he found it, he was rewarded with a long-outdrawn curse.

Slowly, Sander withdrew his fingers and grabbed a condom. Robbe whined, but he bucked his hips, spurring Sander on, trying to guide him with his movements.

“Like this, baby?”

“Yeah. Want to kiss you.”

“Spread your legs, then, baby… Fuck, Robbe… You’re mine, all mine, for ever and eternity.”

Robbe moved to give Sander space between his thighs, and Sander positioned himself. When he started to push in, he bent over Robbe’s pliant body to kiss him, as requested. Their tongues glided together as they’d done hundreds of times before, but Robbe never got used to the exhilarating feelings it brought on. Soon however, the kiss became sloppy as Sander pushed further into Robbe and found a slow, steady rhythm.

Before long, Robbe was begging for more, and Sander sped up slightly, changing the angle until he found Robbe’s prostate and kept hitting it with every thrust. 

“Fuck, Sander! So good… so close…”

Sander panted into Robbe’s mouth.

“Me too, baby… You feel so incredibly good… so tight… I’m gonna come, baby, what do you need?”

Another thing that made Robbe’s heart melt: Sander wanted to make sure Robbe was taken care of first, before Sander. 

“Just jerk me off, Sander… I wanna do it together…”

Sander spread Robbe’s precum all over his dick with his thumb and then grabbed it hard. He started pumping in sync with his thrusts, and Robbe knew he wouldn’t last long.

He let his hand trail over Sander’s spine to the orbs of his ass and he gripped tight, his nails digging into the soft flesh, his legs coming up to hook his ankles around Sander’s back.

“Come on, Sander… I want it…”

And then he lost all coherent thought as he felt stars explode inside him. For a moment he saw only black and his orgasm crashed over him like a shockwave. He knew Sander could feel him pulsating around his cock, and that was enough to tip him over the edge too.

They came down together, and Sander, always so compassionate, took care of the condom and cleaned Robbe up tenderly, before he came to lie down on top of Robbe again, blanketing him and cradling his face between his hand as he prepped kisses all over his face.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hold my pose for you, Mr. Driesen, but in my defense, you behaved very unprofessional too,” Robbe teased.

“Oh?”, Sander grinned. “In fact, Mr. Ijzermans, I got exactly the pose I wanted. I have been trying to get your post-orgasmic blissed-out face right, but I haven’t managed it so far…”

Robbe beamed widely. 

“In that case… maybe the model wouldn’t mind posing for you again some other time with a post-orgasmic blissed-out face, Mr. Driesen. How about in ten to fifteen minutes?”

And maybe Sander mumbled something like _insatiable_ under his breath, but that didn’t mean Robbe didn’t get his wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, please leave a comment!


End file.
